29 days of OTP prompts AU's
by I-Really-Love-Pans
Summary: Sebastian finally decides to introduce himself to that kid with the glasses that always wears those gloves., then events ensue afterwards, Leslie and Ruvik make appearances also. Rated M for future parts.
1. First Meeting

First Meeting

That kid was always outside reading his detective novels, he was really into the whole being the hero and saving the day, being able to change the outcome of a life. Sebastian was more into the horror genre books, today however he decided he'd go see if he was actually a social kid.

"Hey!" called out Sebastian, Joseph lifted his eyes from his book and looked at the taller boy, his skin was tanned, his hair was dark, and those eyes… they just seemed so vibrant.

"Uhmm Hello…"

"My name is Sebastian Castellanos, What's yours?"

"Joseph, Joseph Oda…"

"Nice to meet you Joseph, is that a good book?" Sebastian asked.

Joseph blushed slightly, the attention from the older boy was nice but, he never had anyone approach him before and attempt to talk him up.

"Yes" replied Joseph, closing the book and sitting it down on his lap resting his hands onto it.

Sebastian noticed that the kid always wore gloves, he had to ask.

"Neat about the book, but I was wondering...what's with the gloves?"

Joseph looked at his hands, he clenched and unclenched them

"So I don't ruin my books with the sweat from my hands, I have really sweaty palms"


	2. Flirting

Flirting:

"Sweaty palms? Some kinda medical condition or are you just nervous around good-looking men like me?" joked Sebastian.

However Joseph turned red as a cherry, and quickly adjusted his glasses to hide that they were fogging up, "Of course it's not any of those things! They just get sweaty under certain circumstances!"

Sebastian just chuckled to himself, "You know you look cute when you blush like that.."

Joseph was pretty much beside himself at this point, the heat coming off his face could probably have started global warming.

"Don't say things like that…." Joseph scolded Sebastian, he was staring at his hands trying to hide the redness that seemed to stick around.

Sebastian kicked at the dirt this was proving to be more trouble than it was worth. The young man was playing hard to get. He runs his fingers through his dirt brown hair. " _time to switch tactics then…."_

"Do you wanna maybe hang out tomorrow? See a movie,or go for a walk?"

Joseph stared up at the older male, his hand was resting on his face with his fingers tangled in those dark brown locks.

"Like on a date?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could call it that." Sebastian smiled at Joseph.


	3. Being Sleepy

Being Sleepy:

"Joseph? Are you ok?" asked one of the other students as Joseph nearly feel asleep while reading his English book.

"Hmmm? What?" he mumbled. rubbing his eyes, causing his glasses to go crooked.

"You were falling asleep, Mr. Miyagi was starting to notice!" she whispered loudly.

"Oh, thanks for catching it! I'm embarrassed that this even happened.." Joseph said.

 _ **Last night..**_

" _Sebastian, how long is this movie again?"_

 _Sebastian stared at their tickets before handing Joseph his, "Umm three hours.."_

 _Joseph shook his head and palmed his face, "We have college tomorrow, and you're having us watch a movie that won't be over until midnight?!" shrieked Joseph._

" _Oh it'll be fine, don't worry your adorable head over it." Sebastian said while running his fingers through his hair again, every time he saw Joseph blush like that it really turned him on and he hand to put his hands anywhere that wasn't on Joseph._

" _Stoooooopppp saying that! Oh my god!" Joseph turned away and buried his face into his gloved hands. Yet again the intense heat had returned to his cheeks and he be damned if he'd let Sebastian keep getting the best of him!_

" _Stop saying what? The truth?" Sebastian responded. "Anyways the movies gonna start let's go already!"_

 _Joseph was still blushing as he followed after the older boy. "If I fall asleep in class tomorrow, I'm blaming you 100%!"_

 _Sebastian turned to Joseph, "Fine by me, sweet cheeks!" he followed it by a wink. Joseph wanted to just smack him…_

Joseph put down the book and rubbed at his eyes, it was going to be a long day.


	4. Swapping clothes

Cuddling:

The alarm was going off on Sebastian's phone, and the last thing either of them wanted to do was get up and away from each other. The warmth from the older man's body put his mind at ease and he nestled more into him, draping his arm across his chest. the light hair fibers from the older man's chest brushing against Joseph's soft skin.

"Mmm Joseph, can you turn that damn thing off?" mumbled Sebastian

Joseph blindly fumbled the arm he had draped over Sebastian, and tried to push the the red snooze button on the damned phone, but he failed and it fell onto the floor.

"Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn it!" cried Joseph, he just decided to throw a pillow over him and Seb's heads and said the phone could go to hell.

"Joseph, this isn't really working out…" chuckled Sebastian and he tried to look at his partner beneath the pillow. Jospeh just mumbled and cuddled the older man closer.

"It's fine the thing stopped.."

"It'll start up again in 5 minutes.."

"Then we get 5 more minutes of cuddling…"

Sebastian sighed and agreed, pulling Joseph almost on top of him, and nestled his face into the younger male's hair.


	5. Cuddling

Swapping clothes: I made it Accidentally swapping because yeah they are completely different sizes.

Joseph stared into his reflection something seemed different with his suit, but for some reason he could not pinpoint the damn thing that was different! He was even getting weird looks at the K.P.D office.

"They've been looking at Seb today too...I wonder?"

But than again Seb was always getting looks just because he was so damn handsome, and Joseph always got jealous because Seb was totally a Bi-Sexual and could go for a woman anytime during their relationship and Joseph be damned if he'd let that happen.

"No, Now is not the time for this!" he yelled in his head, shaking away the negative thoughts and went back to examining his suit.

"Hmm.." adjusting his glasses he just shrugged his shoulders and headed out into the office, maybe some coffee would clear his mind?

"Hey Joseph!" called out Julie one of the few women of the K.P.D, she ran over to Joseph and poked at his vest and shirt. "Do… do you and Sebastian exchange clothes or something? Do you guy's like live to together or something?"

Joseph turned red in the face and felt his throat tighten "W-why do y-you ask that?" he stammered. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

"Well, that shirt is definitely larger than you, and that vest, you usually wear black don't you, i'm sure that's Sebastian's…"

Joseph bolted into the office before the Julie had time to even blink and realize he had left, he slammed the door behind him and went back to the mirror. She was right! the reason he probably didn't notice was because he always saw Seb wearing it and had become accustomed to seeing it constantly.

"If...Then. wow Seb must be very uncomfortable, and now the women staring at him made more sense…" and as if on cue he could see Sebastian returning to their shared office and finally zoned in on the black vest on the older and larger man. it definitely showed everything off up top, which is why they were pretty much drooling over him. Sebastian entered the office shutting the door behind him and closing the blinds as well, he turned to Joseph.

"Yeah, you figure it out too?"

"Well it was actually pointed out to me by Julie." Joseph laughed awkwardly.

"She asked if we were living together…"


	6. Being Nervous

Being Nervous:

"I'm not sure about this…" mumbled Sebastian and he stared at the ice skating rink and felt his knees shake and he turned to Joseph.

"Are you serious about this? I'..I'm not sure I can handle this…" Seb's head was pounding and he was eyeing the ice like it was hot lava. Joseph shook his head and slapped his partner on the back almost pushing Seb onto the Ice, he had skates on but no talent in using them.

"Sebastian it's ok, I'll hold your hand and help you maintain your balance. it will be fine, don't worry." spoke Joseph as he stepped onto the Ice and held his hand out for Seb to grab onto, however Sebastian stared at the gloved hand like it was a cobra about to strike. Damn him for being such a pussy, and in front of Joseph,

" _Oh how he must think of me now….big ole Sebastian Castellanos afraid of Ice skating"_

Joseph eyed the older man and had to chuckle to himself at the way he tried to hide his fear by being awkward. "Seb come on it'll be fine, trust me!"

"Fine…" grunted Sebastian as he took hold of the hand being offered.

"Holy shit!" Sebastian fell right on his ass and took Joseph down with him, Seb could not figure out how to get his footing on the blades, yet Joseph was able to maneuver himself perfectly and get back up effortlessly, Joseph moved behind the older man and bent down, wrapping his arms around his torso and with all his strength he attempted to lift Seb up. Sebastian was trying to force himself up with Joseph, in an attempt to be helpful.

"Seb why are you soooo heavy? UNF!" grunted the smaller man as he managed to lift Seb onto his feet, he kept his arms around Seb's torso and moved until he was pressed against Seb's chest and had his hands knotted behind Seb's back.

Sebastian felt his heart beating fast as he looked down at Joseph, this position was very nice, he could smell the lavender shampoo his partner used in that beautiful black hair.

"Umm thanks JoJo, but I think If you just keep one of your arms around me I might manage to get this.."

Joseph looked up at Sebastian and smiled, "As you say, Sir!" Joseph stepped to Sebastian's side and kept his left arm around the older man's torso. slowly Joseph would move a foot forward to show Seb how to move his feet in tandem.

"Good, that's very good! Now I think… yes there you go!" Joseph said happily as he watched Sebastian actually skating without him.

"Why the hell do people do this? Joseph? I'm not understanding why it's fun…" he muttered, yet Joseph just chuckled.

"This is the reason…." he heard Joseph's voice from behind him and those gloved hands came to rest on his shoulders, then moved down his arm and leather-bound fingers tangled themselves with his.

"People enjoy being together, to be there to hold one another, keep them from falling in our case. it's more of a couples thing...like something that we should do more often since, you are getting the hang of it already…" grinned Joseph.

"Joseph...that was the cheesiest thing you have ever said…."


	7. Forehead Kiss

Forehead Kiss:

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he stared at the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk, how the hell did he let this happen? He was always good with getting this stuff done in time, but then again Joseph was usually around the office to help him.

"Of all the day's to get sick Joseph…" he growled as he took the first piece of paper from the stack and grabbed the pen from the drawer. He clicked the top and pressed the tip to the paper, starting his long journey through the mountain of papers to be filed.

Joseph laid in bed, his body trembling, suffering from the cold shakes, his nose was stuffy, and his eyes swollen. He was sneezing every 5 seconds it felt like. there was a large pile of kleenex lying beside his side of the bed, and a glass of water on the nightstand along with a glass of Orange juice too.

"I'm sorry Seb…." he mumbled turning on his side and cuddling more into the many blankets he had accumulated in his attempt to keep his body from turning into an icicle.

Sebastian finally pulled into the driveway, turning off the car and pressing back against the seat, he let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples.

"I hope Joseph is feeling better, It was actually good he didn't go to work, that would've been too much for him."

Joseph was tossing and turning and throwing the covers on and off, he was too hot than too cold, then all sweaty and he just wanted to scream and then cuddle with Sebastian in hope he'd make him feel better, but knew the older man would be like no touchy because of the cold and stuff. He ended up pulling himself from the bed and headed down stairs, maybe sleeping on the couch would be better since the fabric on it was ventilated. he had his arms full of kleenex too and blew his nose at least 5 times on the way down. He plopped onto the couch and grabbed the throw that was laying at the end and covered up, using the armrest for his would-be pillow.

Sebastian shut the door quietly behind him and hung up his coat on the rack by the door, then slipped his shoes off.

"Joseph?" he called out, his ears were met with a whimper than a weak voice.

"D...dying….hate...cold." muttered Joseph, Sebastian walked into the living room and saw the younger man lying on the couch. he looked really red and he could see his body shaking.

"Man, Joseph is there anything I can get you? Cold water? A wet rag?" he asked approaching Joseph and sitting down on the edge of the couch by him.

Joseph was just incoherent at this point and cuddled into the throw, Sebastian ran his hand over Joseph's face and could feel the heat. " _poor kid_ " Sebastian went into the kitchen grabbed a washcloth and returned to Joseph, lightly dabbing his forehead, cooling the young man down. Once he heard a soft sigh come from Joseph and noticed him relax a bit, he leaned down and gently placed his lips to Joseph's forehead, giving the sick man a kiss. then pulled back, and petted his hair, it was damp from the sweat.

"Don't worry, I'll stay home and take care of you now." he smiled as he heard a soft snore come from Joseph. Sebastian sat in the chair across from him and rested his head in his palm, the long day catching up with him and he found himself falling asleep too.


	8. Morning Routine

Sebastian laid in bed, the sheets pooled around his waist, his eyes watched the frantic young male running around the room. Yanking open the dresser drawers, and throwing clothes everywhere. Sebastian grabbed a cigarette from the drawer of the nightstand, then pulling the lighter off the tabletop, he lit up, and took a drag before speaking to Joseph.

"It's funny, everyone that looks at you or know's you thinks you are this well-organized, calm and punctual adult that has all his shit together, yet this right here is the true you." he grinned.

Joseph had managed to put on his underwear, and followed them with his slacks then turned to look at Sebastian. "Well excuse me, I'm the one actually getting dressed and you're just sitting there smoking that damn cancer stick!" he growled, his eyes scanning the room for his shirt and vest.

"Well I don't take that long to get ready, unlike you, I'm not that intent about looking my best."

Sebastian threw the sheets off, and climbed out of bed, he could feel Joseph's eyes staring at him.

"Fine, I'll actually get dressed and try and be productive like you then." Sebastian smirked and had to dodge a shoe that Joseph tossed at his head.

"Shut up, and just get dressed.. actually.." Joseph started to ask but was suddenly hit in the face with his work shirt and then his vest falling at his feet.

"You always leave them hanging in the bathroom, you still never remember.." Joseph just grumbled as he practically leaped into his shirt and by the time he had gotten his vest on Sebastian was pretty much ready.

"I don't even want to deal with how you don't care about your own appearance, i'm really just too appalled by you…" he said turning his back to Seb, who knew that Joseph wanted the belt buckled on the back of his vest. He could feel the buckle tightening, but then arms wrapped around his torso and he felt lips pressing against his neck.

"Ohhh!" Joseph's knees nearly gave out as he felt Sebastian bit into his tender flesh and nibble before pulling away. Joseph spun on the spot and stared at Sebastian, he was smiling like the smug bastard he was, and Joseph be damned if he didn't find it attractive…

"Sebastian, you tease! stop!" Seb pulled Joseph into his arms and placed a kiss on his plump lips, Joseph practically tossed his arms around Sebastian and kissed him back but with much more fervor. After the heat simmered to a cool, they were able to break the kiss and catch their breaths. Sebastian pressed his forehead to Joseph's and just smiled at his partner.

"As much as you bitch about our morning routine, I enjoy it, especially these little moments, sharing these moments with you is my life now…"


	9. Making a move

Making a Move:

Sebastian walked into the office where he just barely saw Joseph hidden behind a large stack of paperwork. He could hear his partner grumbling to himself from behind the stack, looking over he saw his partner biting on his bottom lip.

"Joseph? Aren't you finished with that yet?" he joked, but Joseph took it personal and his eyes locked with Sebastian's and he glared daggers at him.

"Whoa, I was only joking, babydoll.." he smirked and moved over towards his desk and plopped down in his chair.

Joseph sighed to himself and rubbed his forehead "I'm sorry Seb, it's just I'm a bit stressed out at the moment..and you being a smart ass is not helping." He said.

"You're right, and I'm sorry, but I think maybe you need something to preoccupy your mind maybe…? he said rolling his chair all the way to Joseph, who was just rolling his eyes.

"Sebastian, don't even, I need to get this done today! And I can't afford being… HEYYYYYYY!?" exclaimed Joseph as he felt Sebastian grab his crotch, He spun around to face Seb and smacked his smug face.

"SEB! You bastard!, Not at workkkkkkk! Oh my god." he blushed and Sebastian yanked him from the chair and put him in his own lap, he nuzzled his face against Joseph's neck and pushed his tongue out, and licked at the warm flesh. Joseph let out a moan that clearly showed his appreciation at his partner enthusiasm to offering a very much needed, and delicious distraction from that troublesome paperwork.

Sebastian rotated Joseph in his lap and made it to where Joseph was straddling his lap.

"IS this helping? I believe that I prove a much better distraction, Eh Jojo?" smiled Sebastian as he thrusted his hips up into Joseph's.

"Ahh, don't...don't get too carried away Seb!" whimpered Joseph, Sebastian leaned Joseph back and moved into kiss his neck then work his way down to the flesh that disappeared into his partners shirt.

"Joseph, you always get so worked up over every *he licks at Joseph's neck* Little *He pushes his hips into Joseph's again* Thing... *he squeezes Joseph and bites onto his neck, leaving a nice dime sized hickie*"

Joseph covered his mouth to muffle his cry. Sebastian reeled himself back and sat Joseph in his lap, proper. "Hehe sorry, but you get me so damn worked up too, watching you frowning over your work and nibbling on those soft lips of yours…"


	10. Date Night

Date Night:

Joseph stared at his reflection in the mirror, everything looked to be in order, his hair was fine, his clothing was wrinkle free as it always was, his face was clear of blemishes. He was good to go on his Date with Sebastian. The excitement was almost overwhelming he knew Sebastian had a nice night planned for the two of them. It had been a long work week for both of them and this is exactly what the doctor recommended. Joseph stood up straight, took a few deep breathes and headed out of the bathroom.

"Joseph are you ready yet? The reservation is for 6:00pm!" Sebastian's voice carried over from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm ready, just let me get my coat!" he called back. He could hear the front door opening and knew that was his cue to be at Sebastian's heels and heading out the door. The older man did not like being late for anything.

"Ok, Ready, Do you have everything you need?" Joseph asked him. Sebastian nodded and the two of them headed out the door, Joseph walked to the car while Sebastian locked up the house.

"It's 5:38, guess we can still make it if there isn't any traffic." Sebastian mumbled to himself as he turned to see Joseph casually leaning against the black chevrolet cruze, he looked damn good. the man always did. Combed and slicked backed hair, tight slacks, and a loose fitting shirt that was always covered by that tight black vest, and he loved that red tie. To be honest he couldn't recall him ever wearing a different color..Ever. Sebastian reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his keys and hit the unlock button on the car remote.

"It's unlocked Joseph."

"Ok" he said pulling on the handle and opening the door, he slid into the passenger seat and shut the door behind him. Sebastian walked over to the driver's side and opened the door climbing into the driver's seat. He shut the door and then started to adjust his seat and rearview mirror.

"I can always tell when you were driving, it's like a midget was behind the wheel…" he joked, earning himself a punch in his shoulder and a glare from Joseph.

The car started and pulled out from the driveway, they were finally heading to their destination.

"Seb? Can I ask you something?" Joseph was staring at Sebastian out from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm? Yeah go ahead shoot." he said, making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

"Well it's been 3 years since we started dating and I was wondering, Are you happy? Do I make you happy? Because lately I just feel like you think I'm nothing but work, you always seem irritated with me, but I know you can come across as that anyways." he corrected himself since it was true, Sebastian did not seem approachable half the time anyways.

"Joseph, Of course I'm happy with you, You're a wonderful person and you really balance me out. you keep me in line and on my toes, and you've kept me sober all these years too... and to be honest I'm impressed with how you managed to put up with my shit all these years, I'm not the best and pretty much the most unromantic asshole in the world, so do I even make you happy?"

Joseph blushed at Sebastian's comment, his hand coming to rest on the older man's thigh.

"I am happy with you Sebastian, and thanks for being honest with me, it really makes me feel that you trust me enough to be true with your feelings."

Sebastian felt the blood rush through his body, feeling the touch of his partner, Sebastian wanted to look at Joseph to pull his black Chevrolet cruze over and pull that man into his arms and give him the longest, hardest, deepest kiss he could manage. But instead decided to behave himself since he respected Joseph too much to fuck up a special night like tonight.

"Oh we're here! Finally! I'm starving" exclaimed Joseph. Sebastian had pulled up to an Japanese Cuisine restaurant. It was good food, and affordable, Joseph always knew that Sebastian was a cheap date, but he always made an effort to find a good spot, that was very well known and had great reviews, plus he always chose a restaurant that served Joseph's favorite food.

Sebastian pushed his plate away signaling he was stuffed, he wiped his mouth and looked over at Joseph, he was finishing off his last bit of Sushi, something called a 'Dynamite roll' something popular in western Canada.

"Did you eat enough? Or do you want anything else?"

"Nahh I'm stuffed too, phewww." he pushed his plate away too and smiled at Sebastian. "Thanks so much for the wonderful dinner!"

Sebastian waved his hand to acknowledge Joseph but upon noticing the look of disappointment of his partners face he quickly changed to a "You're very welcome! Glad you enjoyed it!" why did he shout? Sebastian just palmed his face, however Joseph's laugh brought him outta his embarrassing moment.

"Oh Sebastian, it's fine. I think we should go home for dessert if you get me.." Joseph winked.

Sebastian quickly raised his hand to signal the waiter "CHECK PLEASE!"

Sebastian and Joseph pulled into the driveway and both headed up the walkway, Joseph was retrieving his keys from his pants pocket, when Sebastian came up behind him and held him from behind.

"Seb we aren't even inside yet…" he blushed feeling Sebastian pressing into him, causing a small moan to escape his lips.

"Well hurry up, I'd like dessert sooner rather than later..


	11. Injury

Injury:

"Sebastian, please be careful with that, I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"It's fine, I've got this"

Sebastian lifted the 50 inch flat screen onto the wall mount, Joseph ran over to catch the other side and help him set it in place. He grabbed the phillips screwdriver and handed it over to Sebastian, Sebastian then tightened the screws into the wall just to make sure it was mounted properly.

Joseph was just watching him with bated breath, he was biting his bottom lip like he would usually do when nervous or focused, it was always a distraction to Sebastian though and he managed to glimpse Joseph doing that from his peripheral vision and ended up stabbing the screwdriver into the wiring.

A power shock surged through Sebastian's body, Joseph saw the lightning connecting from the punctured wiring to Sebastian's hand. Sebastian jerked his arm back and cradled it to his chest.

"Fucking christ! That fucking hurt….Goddamn it!"

"We need to get that taken care of quickly!" Joseph knew not to touch a shocked victim but he needed to see how serious it was.

"Let me check to see if we need to call 911" he cautiously approached Sebastian, who was hunched over cradling his left arm, there were signs of blood spilt onto the floor. Sebastian could not even move his arm for Joseph to look, so he had to maneuver around him and this was a time that made him glad he had those leather gloves, although rubber would work better in this case, he knew Sebastian was hurting and didn't really care much for his own safety right now.

"Here let me see that….Hmm you got a nice size blister, and the skin split at the top, let's run some cold water over it, and I'll get the first aid kit."

Joseph lead Sebastian into the kitchen and over to the sink, he pulled up one of the kitchen stools for Sebastian to sit on. Joseph then helped him move his arm over onto the sink, and turned on the water. Making sure it was cold, he had to remove his gloves in order to do that, so he took the right one off, keeping his left gloved hand on Sebastian's arm holding it in place.

"Ok I'm going to run the water over it." he warned Sebastian.

"Ungghhhh!" Sebastian gritted his teeth as he felt the cold water flushing over the exposed blistered skin. "Hurts like a bitch, Joseph…"

"I'm sorry, It only needs to be done for about 5 to 10 minutes I think…"

Sebastian's other hand balled into a fist as he endured the burning sensation running through his body. Joseph placed his leather bound hand over Sebastian's forehead, and stroked his head, trying to calm his nerves.

7 minutes later.. "how's it feeling now?"

Sebastian pulled his hand out from under the water and attempted to bend his finger. He barely managed to bend the tip, but in other words it was fine.

"It's better, still hurts like a sonofabitch" he groaned.

Joseph went to get some gauze and bandages and returned with the first-aid kit.

"Let me patch you up…"

After Joseph finished tying the gauze off he looked up at Sebastian, and biting his bottom lip again.

"Sebastian, promise me you won't try to cook yourself again, ok?

"Yeah, it's not like I did it on purpose, I got distracted, by that damn thing you always do, hell you're even doing it right now!"

"Doing what? Biting my lip? Is that what you are talking about?"

Sebastian only answered him with a look.

"Umm sorry, I'll try and stop doing something that I have no idea I do unless otherwise pointed out to me."

"Don't be such a smart ass, Joseph!" he growled, staring at his now bandaged finger, gotta hand it to his partner, he sure knew how to wrap a finger.


	12. Hug from behind

Hugging from behind:

Sebastian was standing in front of the mirror, his face covered with shaving cream, he held his razor under the lukewarm water, so he wouldn't have to endure the coldness of the blade, bringing the razor up to his strong jawline he pressed into his flesh and slowly dragged the razor upwards. It generally took Sebastian a good 10 minutes to shave, but he really only did it because Joseph always complained about his stubble being itchy.

"Complains so much…" he muttered wiping the shaving cream off his face, then checked himself in the mirror, strutting out his jaw and checking for nicks, he ran his hand over checking for smoothness too.

"That should do it" he patted his cheeks with some aftershave then headed out of the bathroom into the connecting bedroom to get dressed. He opted for a dark green t-shirt and some ragged blue jeans. Checking his face again before he left the room.

"Joseph?"

Silence

"Joseph, where'd you go?"

Sebastian stepped off the last step and peered into the living room, he could see a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table and a book lying open, and upside down. Sebastian scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

"Must be in the bathroom I guess.."

He headed into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot Joseph always made for him, Joseph only drank coffee when he had work, other times it was tea. He headed back into the living room sat the cup on the coasters Joseph always demanded the use or he'd feel his fury.

"Heh"

Sebastian plopped down on the sofa and grabbed up the t.v remote, he clicked it on and started flipping through all the channels.

"Ugh.. never anything good on, why do we even own a television? All Joseph does is read….and complain."

"Well excuse me Seb! I'm sorry that I complain so much about things that need to get done, so rude."

Sebastian startled at the sudden appearance of Joseph.

"Christ don't do that, I'm old you know, you'll give me a heart attack."

Joseph rolled his eyes and walked over to grab his book, when suddenly he felt a weight on his back, and the feeling of Sebastian's face nuzzling into his neck.

"Is this better baby doll..?"

"Seb...I-" Joseph felt those large muscular arms wrap around his torso and pull him up into a standing position, Sebastian felt warm, and his smell, it was overwhelming Joseph's senses, the smell of aftershave, coffee, and musk. Sebastian was definitely what a real man smelled like, and he enjoyed that about him.

"JoJo, you're so cute when you're angry!" he said in a mock toddler voice.

"Fuck you, and Yes I did notice that you shaved…"

Sebastian rested his head on Joseph's shoulder and put on his best poutface

"I wish someone...would do that to me…"

Joseph rolled his eyes and turned his head to the best of his ability to look at the now forlorn older man. He indeed went the extra mile and made his face free of any 5 '0' clock shadow. Joseph raised his hand and ran it over the man's jaw line.

"Smooth as a babies bottom! Great work!" Sebastian just groaned loudly and pulled back turning and crossing his arms over his chest. He blew a strand of hair from his eye and just glared at the wall.

"I was just messing you, don't be so offended." _Laugh_

Sebastian still glared at the wall waiting for the moment to strike, any minute now Joseph would let down his guard and approach Sebastian, with something like " _don't be such a grump."_

"Sebastian...I'm sorry, I'm really happy with your shaved face ok, stop being such a man-child."

Joseph put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder to make him turn around but Sebastian was ready and grabbed onto Joseph and wrestled him to the floor.

"Ahhhh Sebastian! Stop that! HEY NOW, DON'T TOUCH THAT! OH MY GOD!'

"Touch what? you mean this?" Sebastians hand played with the zipper on Joseph's jeans, and threatened to unzip it numerous times.

"You are such an asshole, dick, pain in my ass!"

"Only in the bedroom"

"Shut up"

Joseph was blushing intensely the heat was radiating from his flushed cheeks.

"You really are just too damn cute when you blush, I can't handle it.."

Before Joseph could respond he felt Sebastian's lips pressed onto his and his eyes shut as he melted into the kiss.

Sitting on the couch together this time cuddling each other Joseph pressed his head against Sebastian's neck and sighed happily.

"It really is much better kissing you without that damn beard thing you keep attempting to grow.."

Sebastian just grunted in response and pulled Joseph into a strangling hug.

"Seb...Ahhh can't breathe!"

"Rude.." he laughed.


	13. Watching a Horror movie

Watching a Horror Movie:

"Let's watch a horror movie this time, I'm tired of those Mystery/Drama's you are always making me watch.." mumbled Sebastian while he went through the list on the RedBox's screen.

Joseph gave Sebastian a look of offense, and prodded his shoulder, Sebastian turned and glared at his partner, Joseph stuck out his tongue. Sebastian made to grab for it but Joseph sucked it back into his mouth quickly.

"Just pick a movie so we can go home"

"Well I'm picking what I want so deal with it, The Exorcist is always a classic, just wish they had it here… Hell, I'm just gonna go buy it."

After an hour of searching Sebastian had found The Exorcist and was happily loading it into the Blu-ray player. Joseph was in the kitchen preparing some popcorn, even though it was not his ideal movie night he knew that in a relationship it was always good to consider your partner's needs as well. Walking in he saw Sebastian sitting on the couch his feet up on the coffee table and a look so smug Joseph swore he was born with it.

"Stop that….I'm really not happy with this at all, but I appreciate you taste as well, no matter how bad it is." He said plopping right down next to Sebastian and popping a single popcorn kernel in his mouth. Sebastian dug his hand in and cause Joseph to protest but he knew it fell upon deaf ears.

"Joseph stop being such a pain, and just let loose the movie is an absolute classic! You'll like it!"

Joseph leaned back into the couch and Sebastian draped his arm across the back of the couch and Joseph glanced at him from the side. Sebastian pressed play and fast forwarded past the Previews.

"Ok, prepare for the best horror movies ever made.."

"I don't wanna prepare because I hate them!"

"suck it up baby doll!"

Not that long into the movie...

"OMG WHY IS THAT HAPPENING?! A CHILD SHOULD NOT BE SAYING THAT!"

"it's not real, she's just reading a script! Joseph calm down!"

"SHE IS A CHILD SAYING I-I CAN'T EVEN REPEAT THAT... I don't agree with that! _SCRIPT_ or not!"

Sebastian just nodded and agreed with his partner. "Yes, whatever you say my dear!"

Joseph punched Sebastian in the gut, and was content on the older man's groan of pain.

Joseph was building up in the tension that the sheer fact of the movie being about a young girl being possessed by the Devil, made Joseph remember Ruvik invading his mind and how he felt was probably how the girl felt…well not like a scared little girl..

Sebastian could see Joseph pretty much had a death grip on the bowl that had a quarter of the popcorn left in it.

"Joseph it's ok...it's all behind us ok? I'm here for you, and I'll protect you" he muttered moving his arm around Joseph and pulling him into a hug, where he kissed him on the head. Joseph just kinda clenched the bowl and mumbled something that Sebastian did not catch.

"Hmm? Joseph what was that?" he leaned his head on Joseph's and looked over at the T.V, the scene had shifted to the spider walk part, still fucking gave Sebastian the creeps, then he thought about the giant spider that chased him, Juli, and Joseph in the fucking nightmare world..

"Nothing Sebastian, It's fine, I just don't like horror movies, they are just not my forte…"

 _(Sebastian sighed and wondered how the hell this evening became so angst and yelled at the person writing this story because she is terrible and can only write Angst.)_

"I know I just wanted to try and get you outta that insecurity you are feeling, but Ruvik really fucked us both up. I'll turn it off and we can watch whatever you want to ok?"

Joseph nodded in agreement and lifted his head so Sebastian could get his arm back, he walked over to turn off the Blu-ray player and removed the movie then turned to Joseph.

"What do you wanna watch then?"

"The one on the left of the shelf there, Touch of Evil"

"Oh that's actually one I quite enjoy too, ok this movie night is still on, and hopefully I'll be able to get your mind off the prior movie…"

"Yeah, let's just forget that ever happened start over fresh, Sebastian nodded and put the movie in then returned to the couch next to Joseph, he reached for the remote and pressed play.

"Thanks Sebastian, I appreciate it."

"No problem Joseph, No trouble at all.."

Joseph snuggled up next to Sebastian, resting his head on his chest.


	14. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day!:

Joseph felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and wanted to check it so badly but he was driving and the last thing he needed was a ticket, it was that time of day that Sebastian would send him a message asking how work was, since Joseph always left after Sebastian did. He looked for a spot to pull over so he could safely check his phone and pulled into a gas station parking around the side. He reached into his vest pocket pulling out his phone and saw the text message just waiting to be opened and read.

Sebastian: Soo how was work? And I'm not sure what time you were going to actually be off...so I didn't make any plans...sorry

 _Joseph: I'm on my way home now, and don't worry about it, I would much prefer a nice evening at home, I'm exhausted!" -_-_

Sebastian: Sounds good, I have dinner going at-least ;)

 _Joseph: Oh please do not burn down the house, love :(_

Sebastian: I'm offended by that, JoJo rude! And for your info it turned out good...so far.

 _Joseph: __

Joseph put his phone back in his pocket and looking both ways checking to make sure that the coast was clear he pulled back onto the road and headed home. Sebastian and him didn't usually celebrate Valentine's day, since why did you need one day out of a WHOLE year to tell someone how much you love them? That was just ridiculous! And Sebastian would always have something surprising waiting for him at random times, and just times where he really needed it. He pulled into the driveway and shutting the car off he still had his hands on the steering wheel. Taking some deep breaths he stared up at the house and smiled to himself, just knowing that Sebastian was in there trying to cook them dinner was the cutest thing ever.

"Never like the taste of burnt, but It's an acquired taste.." _laugh_

"I'm home! Sebastian are you in the kitchen sti-?" his words were cut off when he noticed the huge bouquet of flowers on the table in the living room, about a dozen roses mixed with carnations. and a card nestled deeply in the forest of flowers. Joseph approached it and snapped the card up in his hands.

"He really shouldn't have…" he mumbled pulling the card from the envelope the cover was of a raccoon wearing all black and a mask, he read the words on the front.

'' _Wanted''_ then opened the card, inside it read..

'' _For stealing my heart!'_ 'Joseph almost face palmed at the card.

"Why would I have expected anything less, what a cheesy line...it's so him."

His eyes were drawn to the bottom of the card suddenly….written in Sebastian's fancy writing..

 _In the kitchen is the real surprise_

Joseph placed the card on the table and headed into the kitchen and sure enough there was dinner, and it was still intact, the kitchen looked good too, no scorch marks, dishes were done and the food on the table smelled delicious. He walked over to the table and looked at the contents.

"Wow, I'm impressed"

"Pesto pasta, with chicken, and tomatoes, I've been taking a cooking class...that was the surprise.."

Joseph turned and saw Sebastian standing in the entry-way of the kitchen, he was wearing a black button up shirt and his jeans that he considered the best since they showed the least amount of wear and fading.

"Aww really? Sebastian that's wonderful.. this is perfect. I couldn't be more impressed with you, it looks amazing!"

"Hopefully it taste as good as it looks, my taste buds aren't as refined as your's doll.."

"I'm sure it tastes as good as it looks."

The first bite was taking by Joseph and Sebastian watched him intensly judging his features to discern if he liked it..

"It's really good!"

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief "Jesus watching that was the most stressful thing I've ever had to do…"

After the two finished their meal Joseph leaned back in his chair slightly

"Stuffed?"

"That tasted great Sebastian, you did a wonderful job, I'm now happy to dub you the cook of the house now, and yes, could not eat another bite." he smiled.

"The hell with that, I can't keep this up." he scoffed staring at his partner.

"...Happy Valentines day Joseph"

"Happy Valentines day Sebastian"


	15. Holding hands

Holding Hands:

Sebastian invited Joseph to hang out with him after class, he'd gotten to know the young kid well enough that he wanted to spend more time with him, to get to know him better. And besides the kid was cute and could not deny that. Arriving at the pizza place first, Sebastian found a booth tucked into the corner. He'd only been sitting there for 5 minutes before the waitress approached him and handed him a menu.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes Root Beer, please"

"Ok I'll be right back with your Root Beer."

Sebastian's phone was vibrating all over the table he snatched it up and swiped his finger across the screen, the name Joseph illuminated the LED screen.

 _Joseph: On my way, see ya soon! :)_

Sebastian: Ok, see you when you get here, I'm in the back. And Do you want me to have a drink waiting? And is Pepperoni Pizza ok?

 _Joseph: Strawberry Lemonade. and Yes! :)_

Sebastian: Ok

He sat the phone back onto the table and signaled for the waitress to come over, the waitress was finishing up seating some customers when she noticed Sebastian waving her down. Approaching his booth she pulled out her notepad and pen.

"Have you decided already?"

"Yes, I'd like a Strawberry Lemonade, and a medium Pepperoni Pizza, also some breadsticks."

the waitress scribbled the order down and said it should be ready in about 20 minutes. Sebastian nodded and only 5 minutes later did she return with the Strawberry Lemonade, and just as Joseph walked into the restaurant. Sebastian waved him down, and Joseph spotted him quickly. The younger male was wearing a black beanie and a blue denim jacket, with a plain white T-shirt underneath, and a pair of skinny jeans. The style was totally outta place on him, yet somehow he made it work.

"Joseph! You sure took your sweet time!"

Joseph slid into the booth next to Sebastian, and took off his beanie smoothing his hair back to it's usual slicked back look. he turned and absorbed Sebastian's own appearance, Sebastian was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt with the logo for a band.

"What is with the hipster look? It's not what you usually wear.."

"I'm trying something different, that's all I saw this outfit at the mall and thought it'd be a nice change."

"Well I like it, I'm just surprised is all.."

"Anyways, thanks for ordering my drink." he said grabbing the glass and taking a drink. "Yummy!"

As the two chatted away the waitress brought the breadsticks and pizza, saying that she was sorry that the Breadsticks didn't come before the pizza.

"This Pizza isn't bad"

"So read anymore detective books?"

"No, I've gotten really busy with school work and stuff…"

Sebastian took as bite of pizza and then a drink of his Root Beer, Joseph was watching him, he adjusted his glasses and Sebastian hadn't even noticed that the young male was still wearing his gloves.

"Don't you ever take those off? I mean come one wearing gloves while eating pizza? you are a strange one."

Joseph glared at him and stared down at his gloves, he closed and opened his hands, the sound of the leather scrunchy annoyed Sebastian.

"Just take the damn things off, I mean come on? You can't be a germaphobe…"

Joseph pressed his lips together, and Sebastian could see he was fighting his own thoughts.

"Joseph…?"

Joseph looked back over at Sebastian and he felt his hands getting pulled, and Sebastian fought a bit with Joseph to make sure he still had them.

"Hey! Stop it, don't do that!" he was starting to make a scene and Sebastian had to assure everyone he was being dramatic.

"You ass, let go, don't take them off!" Sebastian managed to pull his right one off and Joseph's eyes widened as he watch Sebastian lace his fingers in with Joseph's. He closed his hand over Joseph's and gave it a light squeeze. Joseph blushed a deep crimson, his glasses were actually fogging up.

"When you wear gloves all the time you can't enjoy the touch of another person…"

"Sebastian…"

"I really like you JoJo…"

Joseph gently squeezed Sebastian's hand back and looked into the dark eyes of the older male. He saw Sebastian's mouth curve into a beautiful smile, and Joseph smiled back...Holding hands with a boy really wasn't so bad, especially one good-looking as Sebastian his thoughts raced.

"I-I like you too…


	16. Unrequited Love

Unrequited Love:

He knew that Sebastian did not return his feelings, he knew that his heart belonged to another, and he knew that it was never an easy thing for a straight man to suddenly be like men are my life now. However these facts be they were, hurt, they hurt Joseph to his very core. And all he could do was watch his partner working closely with Myra Hanson and how they just seemed to click, and how the bond between them kept growing day by day until he was informed by a very excited Sebastian that he and Myra were engaged and that he wanted Joseph to be his best man.

The thought of standing/being so close to someone you care so deeply for and yet knowing they don't know that your feelings for them even exist.

"Being shot down without even a confession.."

Joseph mumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror, the wedding was about to start any minute. Joseph adjusted his glasses and smoothed back his hair making sure everything was good on top, then he adjusted his tie, and straightened the sleeves of his suit.

A knock at the door "Mr. Oda, it's time to take your place!" spoke the voice.

"Ok"

Taking one more glance at himself he sighed deeply and closed his eye for a brief reprieve, then turned on his heels and headed towards the door, gripping the handle his eyes were drawn to his black leather gloves… and how he could not feel the coolness of the metal handle, and how the gloves seemed to just cut him off from the world. Everything he touched, was always separated by a thin piece of material. Maybe Sebastian assumed that Joseph was an individual that was closed off and trying to avoid things…?

 _I'm just being ridiculous, he's clearly straight and that why he won't even return my feelings or always tried to avoid any eye contact with me what-so-ever!_

His own thoughts became as aggressive as his feelings about Sebastian, but he knew he was only hurting himself, and just pushed his selfish thoughts aside and made his mind understand that his partner was happy and he had no reason to ruin it, and on this special day…

"Ok, here goes nothing, literally." he put on his best fake smile and headed out the door.

The preordained minister was before Myra and Sebastian, he turned to Myra, Joseph stood with his hands squeezing one another, biting his bottom lip.

"Do you Myra, take Sebastian Castellanos to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part, And pledge faithfulness?

Myra turned to Sebastian and smiled before returning her attention to the minster

"I Do"

The minister looked at Sebastian and repeated the same thing, glancing at Myra from his peripheral vision he smirked at her.

"I Do"

And Joseph felt his body break to pieces and his heart shattered.


	17. Double Date

Double Date:

"Come on we are gonna be late!"

Juli was standing at the end of the hallway, her arm draped across her chest.

"Tatiana! What are you doing? Sebastian and Joseph are at the bar waiting for us!"

Tatiana finished pulling putting on her eyeshadow and checked everything quickly, pushing her bra up and adjusting making she had support and looked damn good for Juli. she checked out her profile then was finally pleased that her hardwork, and efforts paid off.

The bathroom door opened and Juli's eyes were drawn to the very curvy body of her girlfriend.

"Tatiana, you look amazing….damn."

Tatiana was wearing a black cocktail dress that hugged her curves. "That dress looks painted on, Jesus…."

"Glad you like it" she winked at Juli.

"Ok that enough let's go!"

Sebastian and Joseph stared at each other from across the table. Joseph was tapping his fingers on the edge of his drink, and Sebastian was leaned back in his chair, his arm dangling loosely over the back of the chair, he pulled out a cigarette and put it lazily into his mouth, he reached into the pocket of his jacket he had draped over the chair and pulled out his lighter. He flicked the trigger and lit the end of it. Joseph made a disapproving sound from across the table and Sebastian groaned loudly and leaned forward putting the cigarette out in the ashtray on the table.

"Sorry"

"It's fine, If you want to keep up your bad habits I-"

"Yeah, Yeah OK I get it, please not another goddamn guilt trip speech ok?"

Joseph looked offended then just laughed, Sebastian chuckled quietly to himself, then looked at his watch, Joseph looked to the door.

"They're late…"

"Probably having a quickie before the leave the house…"

"Oh my god, Sebastian geeze."

"What it's probably true.."

"Just shut up, I don't wanna hear it!"

Juli and Tatiana finally arrived, Juli taking a seat by Sebastian and Tatiana sitting by Joseph.

"Ok Now that we are all here and accounted for.." joked Joseph, Juli aimed a kick at him from under the table but missed and kicked Tatiana in the shin, she cried out and Juli apologized. Sebastian and Joseph exchanged more glances at each other, Joseph mouthed to Sebastian ' _Trade me'_

"Hey Kid, how about you sit next to your lady and I sit next to my man?" Joseph made a strangled noise and Tatiana asked him if he was ok.

Juli nodded and switched places with Joseph and Tatiana wasted no time draping herself across her girlfriend. Sebastian and Joseph were not really good at showing their affection in public, but it never stopped Sebastian from saying terrible pick-up lines.

"So do we have any plans, I know we were going to meet up here then make plans afterwards."

"How about a food crawl?" suggested Juli

"We could go Ice skating" chimed Joseph.

"Or we could go see a movie?" Tatiana said looking like she had more than watching a movie on her mind.

After a while of debating and voting they all agreed to Laser tag which was Sebastian's idea which really surprised all of them.

"Joseph made me join groupon….and Well there was a deal for a group of 4, and I kinda intended it to be the go to place tonight." He said looking away slightly as He saw Joseph practically beaming at him.

"Ok then let's move this party to the Laser Tag place!" giggled Tatiana, Juli was trying to separate herself from her girlfriends greedy grip, yet to no avail, so she gave up and just let her cling to her like a lemur.

"HEYYYYYY!"

"HA, to slow!"

"I wasn't ready, damnit!"

"Joseph you are just bad, admit it!" said Juli as she stood with her right hand on her hip and her laser gun resting in her other hand.

Joseph tossed his gun on the ground and threw his hands in the air as Sebastian approached them his laser gun on Juli's back.

"Joseph are you being a sore loser….?"

Joseph turned and crossed him arms, "So what If I am?!"

"Ok, then and Juli you are kinda in an awkward position here, I'd say."

Juli dropped her laser gun too and put her arms up, while slowly turning around to face Sebastian "It would seem so, I guess I dropped my guard to soon" she smirked, "But then again so have you…"

Sebastian heard the Laser sounding off behind him and then the voice of Tatiana. "Oh detective, I'd thought you'd be more careful than that, and to sneak up on my Sweetie, rude."

"Well guess you gal's win."

"Well of course, I didn't doubt it."

"Ok next date night needs to be something less active…" called Joseph.

They all agreed that the next double date night would be something Joseph would better enjoy


	18. Surprise Visit

Surprise Visit

Joseph was all the way in Canada visiting with his family during the winter break, and Sebastian had cut off all ties with his his he just hung out in his messy apartment. There was a stack of pizza boxes on his coffee table, and empty beer bottle lying around. He was never much for doing anything by himself, so he would just laze about and wonder how the hell his life ended up like this. Plus he was already missing Joseph, which was never anything new.

"Maybe there's something on T.V?" Nahh" he tossed the remote back onto the coffee table and stood up, he figured he'd try and clean his apartment, there really was no reason it should look like this!

"Joseph would lecture me like no tomorrow…." he muttered as he turned on his IPod and picked his believe it or not a playlist for cleaning.

It was a blues/jazz mix, first thing he grabbed was a large black trash bag from the cabinet beneath the kitchen sink, then proceeded to toss in all the pizza boxes and beer bottles, old take-out boxes. He managed to get quarter of the way through the mess before he heard a knock at the door…

"Are you kidding me?!" he grumbled, and this was a time he really did not need company because the smell alone would probably scare whoever it was away, maybe if he ignored them they'd go away?

Sebastian stood still, careful not to make any noise, which was fucking dumb since the music was still playing… " _Shit…"_ the knocking became persistent after a time then a voice….

"Sebastian! I know you're in there! I can hear your music!"

"Holy Shit!...Joseph?! What the fuck? Shouldn't you be in Canada?" he couldn't remain silent after all, Joseph was standing on the other side of his apartment door for whatever the fuck reason and his apartment looked like shit and HE wished he'd started cleaning up earlier, and also he knew the young male would not leave…

" _Fuck"_ he fumbled around the rest of his apartment and grabbed everything up that looked like it had been sitting there for more the 3 days, tossed it all in the trash bag and tossed it into a closet, he then lit some pine smelling candles and sprayed some air freshener, making it seem like the candles had been burning longer than they appeared to. _Well he hoped it would work, but Joseph was way too smart to fool._ Then he turned his gaze upon his own appearance he had stains on his jeans and he had a My Chemical Romance shirt on, it was not his taste in music but he liked the shirt.

"Jospeh always knew what time was always an inconvenience to me, Aughh" Sebastian's smoothed back his hair, it was dirty so it slicked backed and looked greasy.

He looked around the apartment once more then approached the door, he grabbed the handle and twisted the deadbolt, unlocking it. Joseph stood there, he was wearing a tight sweater-vest with a light blue windbreaker on, and black jeans. But what Sebastian really noticed was the suitcase sitting at Joseph's feet.

"I take it, it didn't work out?"

Joseph was staring intently at Sebastian before forced his way and and slammed the door behind them, Sebastian was about to protest the sudden intrusion but his thoughts were cut short as Joseph threw his arms around Sebastian's torso and squeezed him.

"All I could think about was how you had nobody to spend the holiday's with and I always go to my families, I really just wanted to just be with you.."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph too "Thanks Joseph, I really appreciate it, you're a great friend, and The visit really was a nice surprise"

Suddenly Joseph started making strange noises, "Sebastian did you literally just spray air freshener to hide the smell of pizza and beer?" his nose was twitching and then a sneeze.

"I knew that you'd figure it out...Like damn, what kinda nose do you have?! And you did surprise me, so yeah my place would've been messy and stuff…"

"Well you're attempt at cleaning, was not entirely in vain.." Sebastian grabbed Joseph and noogied his head. "You little shit!"

"Ouchhh, stop it! I'm so..rrrrr...yyyyy"

"Then no more surprise visit then, I always needs like a 30 minutes advance warning system!"

"Ok, OK I'll text/call you next time, but it's not the same if you know I'm coming over.."

"Yeah but I've never been a fan of surprises."


	19. Jealousy

Jealously:

Sebastian stared over at Joseph, he was talking with the Starbucks Barista, the guy looked close to Joseph in age, and the fact that Joseph was enjoying himself seemed to only increase his frustration. Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the young Barista, whose gaze managed to drift over to meet the pissed off look of Sebastian. He noticed the fear in the dancing in those eyes and noticed how quickly he handed Joseph the two coffees.

Sebastian held the door open for his partner, and then they approached his Chevrolet cruze, where again he held the door open for Joseph. Once inside he saw him place the coffees in each of the cup holders.

Sebastian entered the driver's side and as soon as he shut the door he turned to Joseph

"That Barista seemed awfully friendly with you…"

"Sebastian Castellanos, are you jealous?" he asked, the curve of his mouth turning into a full on smirk.

"No! Just curious is all, wondering what he was saying that made you smile like that…"

"We were just shooting the breeze, relax, it's not like I jumped on his dick or anything" Joseph took a sip of his coffee, it was still hot but he managed a taste.

Sebastian nearly choked as he was taking a drink of his coffee when Joseph said that. "Jesus Christ, I sure as fuck wasn't expecting that coming from your mouth." he chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's honest, he was trying to flirt and I was humoring him hoping I'd get our coffees at half-price, or at-least free.."

"Well which on was it?"

Joseph fiddled with the lid of his coffee and turned to Sebastian "He said please take the coffees and leave before your boyfriend kills me."

"Well at-least he had some brains to go with those looks.." he grinned.

Joseph rolled his eyes "Yeah, you wish….HEY WATCH THE ROAD!" Joseph held onto his coffee for dear life, as Sebastian gained control of his vehicle again.

"Dammit!" Unfortunately Sebastians coffee was not so lucky.

"And by the way, I am your boyfriend so shut up."

"Yeah we'll go with that.."

"I hate you…"


	20. Flowers

Flowers:

It was a quiet Saturday evening, and Joseph was enjoying the silence like he usually did, in his hands was a detective novel, and his cup of tea sitting on the table, it was about late afternoon by the time he had finished his his book and his tea had cooled. Shutting the box he adjusted his glasses and then sat his finished book down onto the coffee table, his eyes drifted over to the clock on his wall

"5:28 already" his stomach started to grumble, telling him that he should be in the middle of making himself dinner. He sighed deeply to himself getting up to his feet, and heading into his white, pristine kitchen, anyone would assume that he'd never used this one day since he'd move into it.

"Maybe I should just order out...I'm really not in the mood to cook anything…" he muttered to himself while shifting through a drawer in the kitchen full of take-out menus. He ended up settling on a Thai food menu.

"Yeah, I'd like it with mild curry, green please. and could you get it here as soon as possible?" his stomach was practically trying to eat itself at this point.

"We sure can!"

Joseph was now pacing around his living room area, being in a apartment it wasn't a very big space but it sufficed. He straightened out his furniture and rearranged things all while waiting for his food. Realizing he could've skipped all this by just cooking himself something..

 _Knock, Knock_

"Finally!" he practically leapt in the air, then race to the door, however upon twisting the handle and opening the door, someone he wasn't expecting was standing there with a hand hidden behind his back.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was on my way to work and I saw these at a stand outside and had to get them for you.."

Sebastian pulled his hand from behind his back and handed Joseph a bouquet of flower, it was an arrangement of yellow roses, red carnations, and baby's breath.

Joseph blushed so deep that he nearly blended in with the red carnations "Sebastian...you didn't...I mean...They're beautiful! Ahhh" he screamed and flung his arms around Sebastian.

"I'm glad you like them, I'm..I'm still on my way to work, but you getting these was a very important thing, I couldn't wait." he smiled patting Joseph on his back. Joseph pulled away and had to fix his glasses wince they had gone askew when he threw himself at Sebastian.

"Oh, sure… Hey, you finally made it!" Joseph almost smacked Sebastian in the face as he waved up the delivery boy. "Oh sorry Sebastian!" he nearly cried, since the flowers and nearly put him to tears.

"It's fine, I need to go anyways, and I guess you were about to eat your dinner." he chuckled moving past the delivery boy.

"Umm yes-yes, you're right, But thanks for the flowers I love themmmmmm" he said squeezing the bouquet.

Sebastian's just laughed to himself as he watched Joseph struggling to get to his wallet to pay for the food he ordered.


	21. Meeting the family

Family:

Sebastian and Joseph were driving up to see his family in Canada, Joseph was going to tell them he'd met someone, although he was concerned considering his family's view on his lifestyle choice..

"I'm really nervous about this but I'm glad you're gonna be with me.." his eyes were glaring down at his hands, they were gripping his pant legs every so often. Sebastian pondered his thoughts before forming them into actual words, he didn't want to make Joseph more nervous, hell he was a bundle of nerves more like it!

"Joseph, are you sure that you want to do this? I mean if you are that...umm upset about it, maybe we shouldn't?"

Joseph lifted his gaze and stared over at Sebastian, his lips pursed and he started to chew on his bottom lip, if the damn situation wasn't so stressful right now he'd be turned on by that, since it was one of the many little quirks about Joseph that did it for him. However Joseph looked to have a lot of things on his mind and Sebastian felt he was about to have his ear vented off.

"No, I can't keep avoiding it my whole life, I love my family, I just wished they'd be more...well accepting of me, and who I choose to be my partner.. And it's my life, what say to they have in it.. well unless I was gonna marry a mass murder then yes, I'd let them intervene.."

"Ummm….that an interesting choice of words there Joseph, but ok...continue…" he urged, but he felt cautious now.

"..They've always discredited every damn decision I made, and do you honestly thought they dreamed their son would become a detective, well you'd be surprised, they refer to me as an assistant cop instead and say, oh you're just building up to a better more fulfilling career!" Joseph took a deep breath "It's always the same… It's just a phase.. i'll get over it…"

Sebastian gave Joseph a solemn look and placed his hand over the hand on joseph's left leg, "I'm here for you baby doll, don't worry, whatever drama they start I'll finish it…"

Sebastian walked halfway up the steps of the front porch, when he turned to Joseph who was still standing at the foot of the steps. "Joseph...you coming?" "Yeah, give me a second.." "Ok"

Sebastian stopped outside the door and Joseph finally stood next to him and he gave Sebastian a look before allowing Sebastian to ring the doorbell.

Joseph's mother answered the door, he had long dark hair, that was pulled into a tight bun that rested on top her head, and a burgundy long sleeve sweater along with a beige skirt that stopped at her knees.

"Oh, Joseph! Welcome home, it's been so long since I've seen your beautiful face!" she pulled Joseph into the house and buried his face against her bosom while hugging him to tight to be comfortable Sebastian thought.

"Oh hello.." she said noticing Sebastian finally, Sebastian scratched the back of his head and held out his hand to Joseph's mother, "Hello Ma'am My name is Sebastian Castellanos, I'm Joseph's partner"

"Partner?"

"We work together at the Detective office.."

"Oh! Well nice to meet you!, please come in.." she ignored Sebastian's outstretched hand and moved aside so he could step inside.

"Thanks..Ma'am"

"Oh please call me, Samantha."

Joseph stayed behind after his mother left to go tell his father he'd arrived, with a guest. Joseph looked up at Sebastian, and his hand flew to grab onto Sebastian's arm. Sebastian felt the hands wrapping themselves around his lower arm and looked down at Joseph, his face was full

of panic and distress. Sebastian leaned down a placed a kiss on his forehead. Joseph closed his eyes and smiled a little, starting to feel relaxed.

"It'll be fine, ok, I'm here for you"

Samantha cleared her throat alerting the two men of her presence, Joseph's face flushed and he quickly let go of Sebastian's arm.

"Your father wants to say hi to you, been years since you've been home Joseph!

"Alright" Sebastian watched Joseph from the corner of his eye, the man looked damn nervous, Sebastian gave him a firm pat on his back as he walked past.

"So Sebastian, you say you work with Joseph?"

"Yes Mr, Oda that is correct, he's been my partner for 5 years."

"And how come we are just hearing about this or meeting you, and on that note.." Samantha looks over at Joseph, "Why did you bring your guest…

"I wanted you guys to know….that-"

Sebastian was watching Joseph intently and saw that the guy was stuck between fear and just wanting to get something important off his chest.

"OK listen guys I'm Joseph's partner in more ways than one, And-"

"More ways than one?" questioned Joseph's parents.

"Oh Nothing! he is kidding Mama and Papa!" Joseph said trying to brush off the subject that Sebastian was leading towards. He gave Joseph a very disappointed look and grabbed onto his hand. Joseph startled and his face flushed.

"Joseph I thought you came here to tell your parents something very important.." he said squeezing his hand and giving him a comforting look. Joseph stared into Sebastian's eyes and swallowed deep, before turning his attention back to his parents. "I did in fact...But…"

"Fucking tell them Joseph, you can do it!"

"Hey, don't shout at my boy like that"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but your _boy_ here has something very important to say, but since he won't then i will.."

"No Seb, Don't!"

"I'm your son's _boyfriend_ , the _make ou_ t and have great _sex_ kinda boyfriend." Sebastian said looking at Joseph who was about to probably die from embarrassment or something.

"Oh not this again, Jospeh, it's just a phase, will you grow out of it already! You are breaking our hearts over here!"

"Excuse me? A phase? Oh I beg to differ, Listen you stuck-up-" he felt Joseph nearly cut the blood flow off from his wrist. "-Ok Ma'am, Listen your boy is not going through a phase or any other shit you might make an excuse about, He is very aware of what his desires and needs are-"

"But! It must be your-"

"And No, I did not trick Joseph into being with me! He was the one that got me interested, he made it clear to me, And I love him."

"Now as his parents you both should be supportive of his life choices, and whatever the hell else he decides!"

"Sebastian….can we go now, please?" Joseph looked over at his parents and noticed how they seemed to be averting their eyes from maintaining direct contact with his.

"I know you two always had high hopes for me and wanted me to be perfect, to be married to a woman so I can produce offspring that you can smoother with your affection, well that can still happen just….Sebastian and I have talked about adopting...and that's no different."

"Joseph, honey please you are just confused, please…"

"You know what I'm done, good-day Mama and Papa!"

Sebastian smiled at Joseph's parents, and followed after him, once the two were outside Joseph heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Sebastian.

"Thanks so much, I'm so glad that you were able to speak whereas I could not."

"It was nothing Joseph, I'd do anything for you, I love you."

"I love you too Sebastian"


	22. Make-outs

Make-outs:

1st Makeout

His back hit the couch hard, with the added weight of Sebastian adding to his, the older man was hungrily lapping at his flesh, biting and marking, claiming Joseph as his forever. Joseph bit down on his own lips as his moans escalated from the delicious assault by Sebastian's skilled tongue and lips.

"Uhnn Seb...wait-Ahh, Oh God.." Joseph moved his hand to the back of Sebastian's neck and dug in his fingernails into the tender flesh.

"Ouch!… damn, Joseph…" Sebastian groaned as he shifted himself over his partner taking off some of his weight.

"Thanks-Uhhhnn!" Joseph managed one word before Sebastian moved back in and pressed his lips against his partners, licking at Joseph's lips asking for entry into his mouth, It was not long before Joseph parted his lips for the older man and their tongues intertwined and wrapped around one another, savoring each other's moist warmth Joseph hands then reached down to cup Sebastian's firm ass, which warranted a very satisfying groan from the older man, and he was rewarded by Sebastians hand moving to cup his crotch and rubbing him through his slacks.

"That's...Ohh, don't start something you can't finish…" he moaned

"Oh, don't worry Baby doll I intend to finish this tasty little treat…"

Joseph's face flushed and he arched his back into Sebastian's touch, as the older man's hand delved into his tight slacks and underwear.

2nd Makeout

Sebastian pinned Joseph between the counter in his kitchen, Joseph dropped the knife he'd been cutting with, and felt Sebastian thrust against his hips.

"Seb….you….not while I'm chopping vegetables! I could have lost a finger!" he whined, hating that he felt good because of Sebastian's gyrating work. Since Sebastian knew Joseph had dropped the knife in his startlement from outta his hands, now he could do what he really wanted, he moved his arm over the kitchen counter and used his arm to push the chopping block over to the edge and then flipped Joseph around lifting him onto the countertop.

"Sebastian! Not in the kitchen!"

"Why not in the kitchen?" he chuckles.

Sebastian leaned up and kissed Joseph's jawline, Joseph tilted his head back and moaned softly his hands finding home in Sebastian's dark locks. Sebastian growled as he started licking down to his collarbone, and bit down hard onto the bone. Joseph cried out his hips bucking up into Sebastian's, causing the older man to groan and squeeze Joseph in his arms. Pain wasn't something he was really into but Seb just knew how to trigger him and where he liked it, Joseph straddled Sebastian then grabbed onto the back of his head, digging his fingers into Sebastian's scalp.

"Joseph….You into seeing my blood on your hands? he groaned pulling back to look at his partner, Joseph's face was flushed and the bit of skin that could be seen below his neck and disappeared into his shirt was flushed also.

"This really turns you on doesn't it?"

"Shut up and finish what you started yet again.."

Sebastian grinned and moved in to kiss Joseph's plump and swollen lips.

3rd Makeout

"We have an hour before we actually have to be there we can do something in the meantime?" said Joseph, Sebastian pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and tapped the box against his palm then tilted the box allowing a single cigarette to slide from the box and onto his open palm. He put it up to his mouth and parted his lips slightly putting the cancer stick into his mouth. He could hear Joseph groaning in objection from the passenger seat and just shrugged.

I'll roll down the window so you don't suffocate, princess.."

 _Hmph_ he leaned onto his hand and stared out the car window, ever so often he could hear sebastian exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

"Is that honestly gonna take you an hour to smoke?"

"Maybe...stop bitching, I'm almost done, and besides I gave up drinking at least allow me this one thing."

After Sebastian finally finished his cigarette he turned to Joseph who was suddenly all over him, his lips finding every inch of flesh they could.

Sebastian managed to push him back a bit

Joseph, what's gotten into you?" he felt Joseph's weight shift onto his lap and straddled his lap, he gripped the sides of Sebastian's head and pressed his lips firmly against the older mans and luld the others lips to part so that his tongue could slip into the warmth.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around joseph's slim hips and pulled him in close, rubbing his hands all along his contours.

Joseph managed to lift Sebastian's shirt off and went for the belt on his pants, when Sebastian's hands flew down to grab Joseph's..

"Whoa, Whoa Baby doll, it's not the time for that now and we have to go now.."

"Uhhh, Fine…"

Joseph moved off of Sebastian and back into the passenger seat, he turned to Sebastian, he was putting his shirt back on. His eyes drawn to the flexing of the muscles in his arms.

"Jospeh, what made you lose it like that?"

"Every Time you smoke I get jealous that something else is between your lips.."

Sebastian turned to look at Joseph, this time it was Sebastian's turn to blush.


	23. Vacation

Vacation:

"Camping? I'm not sure about this!"

"Oh calm down pretty boy, you'll be fine I'll protect you from the big scary monsters" he said with a wink.

"I'm serious Sebastian! I honestly believe I'll die if we go!"

"Hey I'm serious too…"

"But do you honestly think I'm capable of surviving in the woods?"

Sebastian finished packing up his Chevrolet Cruze, throwing in the last Duffel bag, and a medium cooler. He turned to Joseph and sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Joseph I can assure you everything will be fine, just trust me, we're going to a place that I'm very familiar with, and there are no Bears, or anything to really worry about. Maybe a mountain lion or too.. " he grinned.

Joseph punched Sebastian in the shoulder "Shut up, you are not helping!" he practically shrieked before Sebastian guided him to the passenger's seat of the car.

"It'll be fine, trust me."

"OK, almost got it.. There! our Tent is good to go, now you'll be protected from those pesky animals of the woods you fear so much, Baby!"

"Sebastian do you really have to be such a dick about this?"

Joseph had finished setting up the fire pit, he knew that much about camping at least, but what really worried him was if they brought enough food...

"Hey Sebastian, When I said let's go on a vacation I figured we'd go to Japan, or Hawaii, or even Canada! But you assumed Camping was a BETTER Idea?"

"Hey this is cheaper and to be honest your wimpy little ass needs this you nerd."

"Excuse Me? You sonofabitch I'll smack you all the way across this river!" he advanced upon Sebastian but quickly reconsidered his choice whereas the man was like a mighty oak tree beside him.

"Yes? Didn't you have a threat to back up?" he smirked stepping into Joseph's personal space, he stared down at the younger male who was beginning to sweat bullets.

"I...Umm... yes...as a matter of fact, I believe you should sit down and have a... you should sit down and think about what you did/said?" he said questionably.

Sebastian laughed "That's what I thought, all talk, you really need to get a clue Joey.."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Joseph's hands flew to cover his mouth as he heard the words escape his lips, he'd never raise his voice at Sebastian, let alone swore at him before. "I-I'm sorry Seb...but I really hate that name, you know, because I've told you.."

"It's fine, you really think I give a shit? come on Joseph, you know me, You silly..." Sebastian reached out his arms and pulled Joseph in for a hug. Bringing a hand up to ruffle his slicked back hair.

"Anyways..."

"Yeah, Anyways.. lets get this campsite finished so we can get some dinner going, Maybe grab the percolator, I need some coffee after all this drama.."

"That I can handle, Sir!"

Joseph retrieved a griddle, it had a smooth base and made it easy to cook the food evenly. "So how's breakfast for dinner sound?"

"Sounds great as long as that coffee gets made, I'm just peachy with the idea."

"OK, well I managed to pack up some hash browns, eggs, and some stir-fry meat, since it cooks faster and still can satisfy a large man like you Seb..." Joseph winked at Sebastian after saying that, Sebastian blushed slightly and took his seat opposite of Joseph, he placed some logs, he was glad he packed them. Then rounded up some kindling around the area.

"Fire should be ready soon, so yeah.."

"Well I've got the griddle ready, whenever you are."

About 20 minutes later they had their dinner/Breakfast going and Sebastian's coffee was percolating. Really the only thing he cared about at the moment.

"So... still think you'll die out here?

Joseph lifted his gaze to meet with Sebastian's, the flames casting shadows over the older man's features. He almost appeared younger in the firelight. Sebastian was staring back, trying to read Joseph's thoughts as usual, which he could never interpret accurately.

"Your face looks cute scrunched up like that, you should try and read my thoughts more often." he laughed. Sebastian just grumbled and his cheeks flushed, it was barely visible in the firelight.

"And I still might die out here, but for now I feel safe with you, you big lug."


	24. Prom AU

Prom AU:

Sebastian would rather he'd been shot then be at the prom that night, but Joseph really wanted to go and the two teens really had nobody that wanted to go with them, but that was no skin off their bones anyways...

"Sebastian, I'm gonna get some punch, do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure"

Sebastian leaned up against the doorframe, his eyes scanning over everyone, a few people stood out to him, one in particular was a woman with blonde hair, she was damn fine, but Seb remembered her turning him down for the invitation to prom, yet here she was all by herself...well it seemed that way until he saw a man, with equally blonde hair approaching her and handing her a cup of punch, it was Ruben, one of the higher class students, someone Sebastian really wanted no business associating with...

"Hey Joseph!" Joseph turned to see a young pale boy, the only coloration on his was his prom suit. "What Leslie?"

"You told me you weren't gonna make it! yet-yet here...you are?"

"No, Leslie I said If I had no one to come with I wasn't gonna come.."

"Oh, so who did you come with then?"

"Umm..." Joseph blushed slightly and his hands started to shake causing punch to go everywhere, he never felt comfortable telling his classmates he was interested in men, but him coming here with Sebastian just gave him the realization that everyone will know he asked a guy to prom..

"Umm Nobody, I'm here with nobody!" he said awkward, and very loudly. walking away from the punch bowl and into the men's room.

Sebastian had given up on being jealous over the fact that Ruben got Myra to go to prom with him and was directing his gaze elsewhere in the gym. He saw two girls giggling on the dancefloor, they both had dark hair, though one girls was shorter and the others was nearly to her butt. He had a couple of classes with them, their names he believed were Juli and Tatiana...they sure were cute together, he had to admit that, and he sure was thirsty..

"Where the hell did Joseph go? Did he lose his way or something?"

Sebastian started to walk about the area looking for his date.

Joseph was leaning over the sink, his hands gripping the sides of it tightly, his eyes fixated on the running water flowing down the drain. He felt sick, his heart was heavy and his anxiety levels were through the roof... Why did he feel like this? It was not far to Sebastian that Joseph was starting to feel regret for inviting him, just because he was worried about what the others would think. whereas Juli and Tatiana gave no cares about what people thought because they loved each other so much, he envied that about them...

"Come on Oda, get your shit together, you're being stupid, Sebastian's out there waiting for you!" he screamed to himself in his head.

The door to the bathroom opened and Leslie walked in, his gaze fixated on the mirror, staring into Joseph's reflection.

"Joseph? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine, just please leave me alone..."

"You're here with that Castellanos kid aren't you? Just admit it Joseph, and nobody cares about it..Just stop being upset and go enjoy yourself.."

"What? how?..That's not what's wrong... I .."

"Just stop, I know because I felt that same way before, But that is all in the past now."

Joseph nodded and walked past Leslie and out of the restroom, he was almost knocked over by Sebastian who was wandering around outside the doorway.

"Jesus Oda, where did you go off too?" he looked at Joseph's empty hands, "...thanks for the punch by the way.." he said sarcastically, while trying to hide the smile curving on his lips.

"Oh, Ahhh I'm sorry, I just overwhelmed and stuff sorry, here let's go get the punch together!" Sebastian nodded and started towards the table when Joseph came running up behind him and slipped his hand into Sebastian's and gripped it tightly. Sebastian looked down at Joseph and couldn't help but smile, the kid was cute.

Joseph was glad that Leslie helped him gain his confidence back and finally be proud to show off that he had a special someone.


	25. Being Sad, Being comforting

Being sad, being comforting

Sebastian stared at the empty Whiskey bottle in front of him, he had emptied the contents an hour ago yet his gaze remained fixated on it. Only the thoughts from the previous day remained with him and remained the reason why he had drunk himself into a stupor..

"Detective! You stop! I'm serious!"

Sebastian just continued his trek across the parking lot, he pulled out his keys and pressed the unlock button on his key ring. "I don't fucking want to hear it, so shut up!"

"But Sebastian...Myra, she's still missing...don't you care? I mean...after Li-"

"Shut the fuck up I don't ever want you to mention that name again, you hear me, Oda!?"

Sebastian got into his car and sped off, he was probably just going to head straight to his apartment, read the letter from Myra he told nobody about get angry, wrack what was left of his place again then go to sleep with a bottle of Whiskey like he had been doing since the night of the fire...

He slammed the front door closed and threw his trench coat onto the coat rack, but it missed and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Fuck it..."

grumbling he plopped down on the couch and stared at the letter hidden beneath the lamp on his end table. he could feel the blood in his body start to boil. He went to reach for the letter with the intent of ripping it to shreds but a loud ringing came from his coat on the floor.

"Ugh...Joseph, just let it go!" he growled standing up to retrieve the annoying cellphone from his coat pocket.

He looked at the name on the screen and his heart nearly burst from his chest...

"Myra...?" he quickly answered it, but his ears were only met by a dial tone.

Sebastian woke up in a cold sweat, he had passed out on the couch, his only companion was a bottle of Whiskey and a burnt out cigarette resting in the groove of his ashtray.

"Fucking Nightmares will never end.."

He put his hand over his face and let out a soft groan as he rubbed his face, slowly he put his legs over the side of the couch and sat himself up. He rested his face in his hands and just took some deep breaths, something Joseph always tried to get him to do.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Ugh...Who is it?

"It's me, Joseph...can I come in Sebastian?"

Sebastian got to his feet and quickly staggered over to the door, he tried to compose himself as best he could but there was no fooling Joseph. Gripping the door handle he twisted it and pulled it just enough before the deadbolt chain forced it to stop. He saw Joseph's judgmental gaze staring at him through the small opening.

"What is it Oda...?"

"Would you please stop calling me that, it's Joseph, Not Oda.."

"Fine, Joseph, what do you want?"

"I want you to let me in..."

"And why should I?"

Joseph pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose forcing his glasses to lift up slightly.

"Just open the damn door, I'm tired of playing these games with you."

Sebastian seemed a bit wounded by his words but knew that his partner did mean well... he closed the door, dislodged the deadbolt chain and opened the door for his partner.

"Thank you"

They'd been staring at each other in silence for about 10 minutes before Joseph decided to break the silence.

"Why do you not want to let me in?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow looking over at the front door, "I did let you in.."

"That's not what I mean, I'm talking about emotionally...I know you need to talk but you're being a real ass about it."

Sebastian crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Joseph "Well excuse me for being this way, but I can't help it, the shit has kinda hit the fan in my life as of late, Jesus Joseph, how do you expect me to react?!"

"Well yelling at me won't solve anything, and you getting pissed off over everything doesn't help either! Just talk to me that's all I ask!" Joseph leaned forward placing his hand over his chest, tears nearly welling in his eyes. "I care about you! I know that you have a lot of pain in your heart right now, and I just want you to know that I am here for you.."

Sebastian uncrossed his arms and stared intently at Joseph, his face showing so much sympathy, concern, and pity. He was getting angry at his partner for trying to pry into his personal life.

"Joseph just lea-" Joseph had wrapped his arms around Sebastian, he tried to fight it at first but feeling how tight Joseph was making his hold told him he was not gonna let him go anytime soon. "Jo-"

"Sebastian, it's ok to let people in sometimes, it does not make you a weak person, it makes you stronger...please allow me to help you!"

Sebastian could feel himself crumbling inside, Joseph's words were hitting him right in the pain in his heart. His arms reached up around his partner and embraced him back, and in turn his could feel himself tearing up. "Oh god, I miss her so much, my little angel...and and Myra...why'd she leave me?"

Joseph patted Sebastian's head and comforted his weeping partner, "Shhh it's ok, just let it out, you'll feel much better trust me..."


	26. Hanging out

Hanging out:

"Hey want to do anything fun after class?"

"Like what? What did you have in mind?"

"Well anything, like we could just hang out it you want?"

"Sure, I'm up for it."

"Great!"

After class Sebastian waited on Joseph as he put his books and stuff away in his locker.

"You ready now?"

"Yes." replied Joseph

"Where too, then?"

"Wanna go to my place?" Sebastian suggested

"Your..place?"

Sebastian moved his hand to the back of his head and ruffled his dark tresses and stared at Joseph his brown eyes flitting from Joseph's own features then away slightly before focusing their attention back again on the younger male.

"Yeah...so we can have some privacy to talk, or play some video games or something.. I'm not really much for hanging out around other people."

"Oh, I understand that, you're an introvert like me then..?"

"An Intro-what?"

"Someone who just really enjoy their own company, and maybe a single person for companionship."

"Meh not really that just I have never been one for company, since everyone considered me a jerk."

Joseph tried to stifle a giggle, "Oh I see...well yeah, let's go to your place then."

Sebastian opened the door to his house, stepping in and to the right, "Welcome to the Castellano's house, please make yourself comfortable."

"Well thank you" Joseph stepped inside and looked around, the sound of the front door shutting behind him. He drank in the surroundings and notices that Sebastian's parents seemed to really being into victorian style. Everything looked expensive like he was afraid to even breathe on anything. Sebastian walked past Joseph and disappeared into a hallway, Joseph peered around the corner but was startled by Sebastian who had returned sooner than he had expected.

"Ahhh!"

"Jesus Christ, Oda, do you really scare that easily?"

"NO!" he looked away, he felt embarrassed at being scared easily and was trying to hide his blush.

"Do you want some?" Sebastian asked holding out a bottle of Jack Daniels, in his other hand was to glasses he was holding by the mouths.

"I don't drink, sorry."

"You don't drink, or you have never had a drink?" Sebastian asked, quirking his eyebrow. Joseph turned to him and stared blankly.

"I do not believe that is any of your business, rude."

"Oh come one, just have a taste come one."

Sebastian started up the stairs and turned to Joseph "You coming?"

"yeah, sure." he started up the stairs after Sebastian and wondered what the hell kinda trouble he would be getting himself into at this point.

Sebastian poured a small amount of Whiskey into one of the glasses and handed it over to Joseph. "Here, not gonna lie to you, it's gonna burn like hell at first, but once your throat gets numb to it, you'll be fine."

Joseph looked at the glass in his hand, his face full of worry "Burn my throat? What the hell is this? Acid?"

"Ask me that again after you've had a taste of it." he said with a wink.

Joseph stared at his drink, tilting the glass around slightly watching the liquid swish around then taking a deep breath he took his drink. The alcohol burned as it poured down his throat, he coughed from the burning sensation that he was feelings. "Oh my...thats…*cough* how can you drink that?"

Sebastian quickly took away the glass and allowed Joseph to recover from the whiskey, he gripping his chest trying to stop the burn. Sebastian went and got some water from the sink in his bathroom, and returned with a glass of water. Joseph quickly grabbed the glass from Sebastian's hands and gulped down it's contents, cooling down his throat. Sebastian patted Joseph on his back "feeling better?" "Yes"

"So I'm guessing that that was your first time drinking then?"

"Well I think it's pretty obvious, isn't!?" Sebastian just laughed.

"Anyway let's try to do something that does not involve me dying from burning my throat?"

"Umm we could play video games I guess?"

"Sounds good then."


	27. Confession

Confession:

Joseph would always watch his partner out the corner of his eye, in the office, in the car, in the breakroom. Watching the man working, and struggling through his everyday life, however when it was that time of the day they separated and went to their own homes that Joseph could feel a longing, an aching in his heart… The bond he had formed with his partner over the last 5 years had lead to the best moments, and worst moments in his life. Yet he would never change any of it, but well…

" _I wish there was one thing I could change...and maybe...just maybe i'll be able to confess my… my true feelings to Sebastian."_

One day in the office, Sebastian lifted his eyes from his paperwork and looked across his desk over at Joseph. The man had his head buried into a manila folder concerning their recent case work. Sebastian always noticed the his partner had a nasty habit of bitting his bottom lip, and as well Sebastian was as straight as the Whiskey he drank. yet something about his partner compelled some odd mixture of feelings deep within his gut. He was just watching him worrying at that tender bit of flesh, and just blinked when he realized that his partners dark eyes were staring right into his. Sebastian shook his head and averted his gaze on something that wasn't Joseph, his coat hanging on the rack by the door was his target of choice.

"Seb…"

"Yes, Joseph?" Sebastian was focusing his eyes intensly on the coat as if he were actually looking at Joseph.

"Is everything ok? You seem distracted…"

"Why do you think that?" Sebastian closed his eyes and spun his chair in the direction away from Joseph's judgmental gaze.

"Well for starters you were staring at me for an hour, and it took you awhile to realize I was even acknowledging you, and now you are completely avoiding any kind of eye contact with me."

"Don't take it so personal, I was just thinking and you seemed to be onto something over there so I didn't want to distract you." Sebastian finally stopped his chair in it's original position. Joseph cleared his throat.

"Sebastian...I think we should, confess some things right now, Our cards were played on the table and it's time we deal with our hands.."

Sebastian quirked his eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. "Is that so? What kinda confession are you looking to make to me and me to you for that matter?"

"Well maybe we could start with being honest with one another… I can sense the same feelings from you, that I have."

Sebastian glared at his partner, his hands forming into tight fist, knuckles whitening. "I don't appreciate the direction this conversation is going Joseph…"

Joseph looked hurt by Sebastian's words, but quickly got over it "Sebastian you don't need to be rude about it, and besides how can we have a good friendship if we can't even be honest with ourselves and our feelings?"

"I'm not one for all this mushy mubo jumbo shit Joseph and you know that, so how did you honestly expect this to go?"

"I expected it to go smoothly and for you to cooperate with me."

"Well, ok then.. whose gonna go first…?"

"I'll go first if that is ok with you?"

"Yeah fine."

Joseph took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them his look stern and lucid at the same time. "During these past 5 years we've grown to know each other, through pain, tears, and laughter I've seen you for the man you are and could become and it's shaped me into the man I seem to be now, although I have my doubts pertaining to certain things, and emotions I had not yet been able to describe and understand. You are always what my thoughts seemed to swirl around, you are always on my mind whether it be negative or positive, I worry about you and your path of self destruction during the sad, and tender moments of your life, you've experienced great loss and gained great love even if you have never noticed. I have always been there for you even when you wanted to suffer through it alone, I knew what kinda person you were and knew that you lived a very private life.

Joseph paused searching over Sebastian's features seeing if he was overstepping any boundaries, the older man's features were very passive.

"...Sebastian I guess the point I'm trying to make is that...My feelings for you, they go deeper...much deeper."

"You're gay? Is that what you're telling me?" Sebastian said he sat up straight uncrossing his arms, he placed a hand on his desk, his hand balling into a fist. "Joseph.. I realize you're taking a chance expressing yourself, your _feelings_ to me, and I honestly don't know how you expected me to respond to this...but it's not gonna be the way you intended it to happen."

"I know, but I'd rather be honest with my feelings then lie about them, like you…"

Sebastian snapped his eyes into Joseph's direction he banged his fist onto the desk "Don't put me in a corner like that! I've never lied about my feelings for you Joseph! Confused about my feelings maybe, but never lied about them… I do find myself staring in your direction more often lately, but I'm fighting a losing battle inside, I can't make my feelings known when I don't even know my own feelings myself."

"I understand you Sebastian and I'm not forcing you to tell me what I want to hear, or making you say something you're uncomfortable with, I just want us to be honest with each other, it does make things come to the light and make us understand each other better…"

"Yeah"

"Sebastian…"

"Joseph please let's just stop it, I'm not ready.."

"Ok, I understand...when you are ready, maybe we could talk another day perhaps.

"Sure Joseph, another day."


	28. Childhood friends AU

Childhood Friends AU:

Sebastian stared up at the sky, he held a toothpick firmly between his teeth and sighed through his nose. The sky was almost the color of fire.. it was almost sunset.

"How many of these have we shared together Joseph?"

Sebastian looked over at the younger man beside him, his knees pulled up close and tucked under his arms, he too was fixated on the setting sun. "Hard to say, we've been friends ever since I could remember... It's almost hard to believe we've made it this far considering all the stuff we had to endure..."

"..You mean when you had to move because of your father's work?"

"Yeah and that time when we finally got all excited about going to college together and you got a rejection letter stating it was an error."

"Fucking bullshit that was! I was totally qualified for that piece of shit college..." he grumbled, sitting up and spitting out the toothpick.

"Yeah but that's all in the past now, you've found one that works for you, we've both graduated and everything is as it should be, we are back in each other's life and hopefully fingers crossed! we get to keep this lucky streak."

Sebastian smiled and turned to watch at the sun finally made its descent into the horizon. Joseph turned on the battery powered lantern next to them and turned to Sebastian.

"Well however many of these we've seen, there is still plenty more to go!"

"Yup, now comes the other tradition.. do you have the stuff?"

"Sure do, here let me dig it out of my backpack"

Sebastian yawned and watched Joseph struggling with his zipper, just as Sebastian was about to offer to help he got it free and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey and two glasses. They made a strange tradition, well Sebastian's idea obviously, was to make a toast to the sunsets they've watched together.

"I swear you made this a thing so I'd actually drink with you."

"Hey, don't blame me entirely for this idea, you had to agree with it or it'd never even be happening." he laughed.

Joseph scoffed and handed the bottle to Sebastian so the man could twist the cap enough to break the seal, once the seal was broken he continued twisting the cap off. Joseph readied the glasses and placed one at Sebastian's knees and kept his in his hand. Sebastian poured the Whiskey into the glasses and putting down the bottle he then picked up his. "To another 30 something years of sunsets and drinking"

Joseph smiled and the two clinked their glasses together, Seb shot down the Whiskey and Joseph sipped his until it was gone. Sebastian eyed him, while making funny faces. "I can't just shoot down drinks like a caveman, OK!"

"I know, I'm only joking, geeze chill Jo o..."

"Again with the nickname?"

"Always with the nickname, Always..."

"Ok then... Sebbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb!"

"hey now, it was funny when it was your ass getting made fun off, now your just asking for it!"

"Seb, Seb, Seb, SEBBBBBBBAAAAABBBBAAAAA"

"DAMMIT JOSEPH!" Sebastian threw his glass onto the ground and tackled Joseph. Joseph's glasses went flying off somewhere.

"OH MY GOD STOP! STOP TICKLING ME! AHHHH"

"Hehe this is what you get, I warned you!" Sebastian increased his ticklish assault on Joseph to the point where Joseph admitted he was about to pee himself.

"Ewww gross, I'm gonna stop before the happens"

"Shut up, you ass hat! I was speaking metaphorically"

"I know just messing.."

Joseph punched Sebastian in the arm knocking the man over.

"Wow Sebaba you are a pushover..."

"...Never use the nickname again .SERIOUS." he growled.

"Ok, fine, Sebbra..."

Sebastian glared at Joseph, who raised his hands in defense "Hey you said not to call you the other one...So I called you Sebbra..."

"You're lucky I like being your friend.." Sebastian chuckled. "Hey where are your glasses?"

Joseph felt his face, and his eyes narrowed. "You made me lose my glasses...So YOU help me FIND them.."

"Fair enough."

They searched through the grass, the fact that it was dark out and they only had a small battery powered lantern did not help their cause.

"Found them!" called Sebastian, he wasn't going to tell Joseph he found them because he had stepped on them. Thankfully he did not break them.

"Thank you" Joseph smiled as he put on his glasses and adjusted them until they felt comfortable again.

"No problem, but Yeah maybe we should go and call it a night, before anymore "fun" happens."

"Yeah, OK well I'll see you next time, or next sunset?"

"Of course!"


	29. First Kiss

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"First Kiss:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He could feel his heart racing, his pulse throbbing, feel the warm blood flowing through his veins, his eyes were locked with his partners, those dark pools, holding so much pain, loss, and longing. Joseph placed his hand gently on Sebastian's shoulder telling him though touch that he was there for him, forever. Sebastian blinked and then closed his eyes for a short reprieve, inhaling and exhaling deeply. When he opened his eyes again he had noticed that Joseph moved closer to him, a bit too close for his comfort.. Yet somehow it felt right, being close to his partner like this. His eyes were drawn to those plump lips, lips that looked liked they hadn't been touched before.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Something inside Sebastian told him that it was ok to act on instinct, to act for one's own gain, he wanted to pay Joseph back for all the kindness he had offered throughout their years as co-workers, all the long nights spent in the office with paperwor/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"k piled to the fucking ceiling practically, and with good reason, after that "incident" and his life deciding to take a giant shit on him. Sebastian wasn't even sure how he had managed to even stay sane, or well-fed, or even kept his health up, and manage to kick his drinking habits..the answer to all these questions was actually standing right in front of him, eyes full of sincerity, and love./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Joseph.. thanks for everything you have ever done."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Joseph looked surprised at the unexpected gratitude, he smiled in response and before he realized it Sebastian was cupping his cheek, and pulling him in close, closer, their breaths mingled and Sebastian smell of aftershave and cologne messed with Joseph's head, losing all his senses as he felt an experienced pair of lips press onto his own quivering lips. Sebastian was surprised with how the sensation had not felt that much different than kissing a woman, his feelings for Joseph were reaching new heights./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Running his hand up Joseph's back and gripping onto the back of his neck he raised his other hand to find home on Joseph's face and the kiss became so much more, and he could feel his partners own excitement starting to awaking and Joseph got to his knees so he was even with Sebastian's chair and moved in closer both men kissing with as much energy as the other. There were times where people could grow closer, and form new bonds, and feelings, a 5 year partnership and some death thrown in seemed to do the trick for them. Joseph leather-bound hands moved into Sebastian's hair and the sensation from the material sent shivers down his neck, he'd moaned into the kiss./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Joseph pulled away, his glasses gone askew. Sebastian failed to notice this for a time and Joseph chuckled watching the older man kissing the air, before his eyes final opened and saw Joseph's visage, looking as beautiful as ever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Something the matter?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No not at all, just reeling myself in before I rip off your clothes, in all that blinding passion." Smile/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Point taken."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yup, don't want to make you think I'm a nymphomaniac or something."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that would not necessarily be a bad thing..I mean I wouldn't mind.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sebastian grinned sheepishly and looked away, just as Joseph hit Sebastian's shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Asshole."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Crimson Text'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was just kidding." He locked his eyes with his partner, those dark pools were beaming with light, and joy. He didn't usually see Joseph look so happy, it was something Sebastian would love to see more of. He leaned in close to Joseph, his lips hovering over his, he could hear Joseph's breath hitching in his chest. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, parting them slightly, ready for Sebastian's kiss again./span/p 


End file.
